Siete Pecados
by legendary
Summary: Hasta los héroes pueden tener sombras oscuras muy dentro de sí mismos. Reto creado para "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".
1. Primer Pecado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y sus respectivos dueños. Todos los capítulos han sido elaborados sin afán de lucro._

 _ **Este fic ha sido creado para "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me abruma que las personas esperen mucho de mí. Debo admitir que es algo que viene con el nombre y con la actitud, pero a veces suele abrumarme.

Por sobre todas las cosas me molesta que todos asuman que tengo el tiempo para lo que se les ocurra, lo que sea. ¿Acaso no tengo yo mejores cosas que hacer, que cumplir caprichos a todos como un padrino en navidad?

Y me respondo: no, no las tengo. No hay una persona especial en casa esperándome, no hay una familia detrás de mí, apoyándome. Mis amigos prefieren no ir de fiesta conmigo, piensan que es terrible salir con un alcohólico millonario.

Cuando intento hablar con los "cerebritos", hablan de cosas incomprensibles para mí, me hacen sentir un noob. Se suponía que yo también era un "cerebrito".

Quisiera tener más, saber más, ser más amado. Quisiera tener todo lo que ellos tienen y más. Y no diré que daría todo mi valioso dinero por tener lo que ellos tienen, porque es gracias a mis recursos que he podido crear lo que soy, pero a veces veo los billetes y pienso ¿es esto todo lo que pueden darme?

La envidia se apodera de mí.

 **Envidia**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas de la Autora: Es obvio que otros vengadores quizá encajaban más en cada pecado, pero quise hacer algo diferente, algo fuera de lo común que hiciera al lector preguntarse primero ¿quién es? y luego ¿qué pecado representa? Es por eso que el título de cada viñeta está al final. Las pistas sobre sus identidades son más o menos claras en la mayoría, quizá habrá uno por ahí que sea difícil.

En cuanto a las versiones, quise que fueran muy abiertas para que no se pensara mucho de dónde eran. Bien pueden ser Ultimate, 616, MCU o EMH, cada quien puede interpretarlo como sea.

Como dato curioso, cada viñeta, sin contar el título, consta de exactamente 200 palabras. Me retaron hace dos meses a hacerlo y lo hice todo apenas esta mañana en dos horas... lo postergué por falta de tiempo e inspiración.

¿Reviews?


	2. Segundo Pecado

Desde mi infancia, he creído en el poder de las cosas a mi alrededor. Siempre me fue inculcado que tener más, hacer más y lograr más es mucho mejor que quedarse a la mitad o no alcanzar el grado de "suficiente".

Suficiente es inaceptable, más de lo que se esperaba es lo que vale ante todos. Por eso también me fue inculcada la grandeza en la celebración. El exceso en el consumo era lo esperado, más alcohol, más comida, más placer, más, siempre más.

Las celebraciones entre mi gente no tienen sentido si no estamos todos consagrados al exceso y el Príncipe no puede quedarse atrás. El líder debe ser el modelo del exceso, exceso en poder, exceso en sabiduría y exceso en el amor y los placeres de la carne y de la bebida. Abrazos fuertes y una fuerte voz alzándose sobre todas pidiendo más, siempre más.

Es lo esperado, es lo adecuado, es lo que me gusta, lo que disfruto. Suficiente bebida y suficiente comida con hermosas doncellas trenzando mi cabello y las miradas de las más poderosas guerreras sobre mí. La mirada de "ella" sobre mí, su admiración.

Me consagro en cuerpo y alma a la gula.

 **Gula**


	3. Tercer Pecado

No tengo mucho en esta vida, pero tengo lo esencial. Mi gente, mi familia, las personas que amo, mi privacidad.

Creo que si hay algo que valoro, es mi privacidad, puesto que me permite hacer cuanto necesito y cuanto quiero sin responder ante nadie y sin temer a nada. Nadie lastimará a quienes amo, porque nadie sabrá quiénes son esos a los que amo.

Y si me preguntan, respondo vagamente, y si me condenan, será sólo a mí y no a ellos, y si mi vida se termina al menos sabré que están bien y que, aunque exista una telaraña de mentiras a mi alrededor, todo sirve para un propósito.

No deben salir de su caja de cristal y yo debo mentir para mantenerles fuera del peligroso juego. No los comparto con nadie porque no hay nadie con quién compartir. Mis secretos, mi pasado, mi familia, mis habilidades, todos son míos.

No vale la pena compartirlos con nadie ni mezclarlos entre sí. Lo único viable, lo único posible es sobrevivir. Que ellos vivan, que mi hermano no me encuentre, que mi viejo maestro descanse en paz y que ninguno de ellos cruce caminos entre sí jamás.

La Avaricia me sepulta

 **Avaricia**


	4. Cuarto Pecado

Nada es como solía ser, y sin embargo todo es tan similar a como fue. Los nombres cambian, más no las intenciones. Los sujetos cambian, más no las motivaciones. El mundo gira y siguió girando sin mi ¿debería recuperar los giros perdidos? No, no debería.

En el futuro, el mundo ha cambiado demasiado y todo aquello que para mí es presente, todo aquello que para mí es verdadero, único y amado, es una reliquia. Les resulta hilarante que yo mismo sea una antigüedad, se burlan de mis preguntas y sienten que todo lo pasado es polvo y debe ser olvidado.

Yo lo veo todo avanzado pero igual, veo los errores del pasado siendo cometidos una y otra vez en el presente, veo cada cosa como algo que se mantiene y deseo mantenerme, pero no tengo raíz, nada me ata. Me desanima.

No quiero ser lo que ellos llaman "moderno". Me bastan mis barras y estrellas para vivir. Me mantengo firme, me mantengo sentado. Quisiera seguir, pero lo evito. No hay lugar para mí aquí, o ¿debería decir cuándo? Quiero encerrarme y no salir más, conformarme con lo que soy. Aunque implique sentarme y no moverme más.

Ahogarme en la pereza.

 **Pereza**


	5. Quinto Pecado

Ella es mi delirio, mi razón. A ella clamo cuando mi alma no halla sosiego. Mi musa, mi único y más valioso tesoro. La deseo, la deseo con fervor y con mi ser completo.

Pero ¿soy yo? ¿O es el monstruo que vive en mí? Me molesta, me abruma. Tengo deseos que no son míos ¿o lo son y no los había notado? ¿Cuánto es verdad y cuánto es mentira? Yo la amaba antes de todo y quería estar con ella. ¿Es eso un pecado?

Pecado sería negar este amor, pecado sería negar este deseo. Pecado, siempre pecado olvidar sus pómulos rosados y sus labios suaves y su toque cálido. Y su cuerpo fino y sus dedos largos. Pecado olvidar la sedosidad y el olor de su cabello. Mil veces maldito fui por mirar más a mi ciencia que a sus ojos claros y tiernos, cuando pude haberla disfrutado, cuando pude haberla hecho mía.

¿Podré hacerla mía alguna vez? ¿El monstruo que vive en mi me lo permitirá? Quiero tenerla, escuchar su voz, sentir sus besos, acariciar su piel. Más la imagen de su cuerpo destrozado por la descomunal fuerza del monstruo me persigue en pesadillas.

La lujuria me tortura.

 **Lujuria**


	6. Sexto Pecado

Me gusta, me gusta mucho patear traseros. Me encanta sentir que hago la diferencia y que los malos reciben su merecido. Son malos ¿o no?

Sin embargo, cuando les hago preguntas, cuando empiezo a indagar más sobre ellos, me doy cuenta de que no tuvieron muchas opciones. ¿Y entonces a quién golpear? ¿A sus madres por abandonarlos? ¿A sus tutores por maltratarlos? ¿A las autoridades por orillarlos a esto? ¿A la sociedad por discriminarlos?

Me enferma sentir esto, me llena de coraje el no saber de quién es la culpa de todo lo que éstas personas hacen. Y mejor evito preguntar. ¿No es más fácil juzgarlos sin saber nada de ellos?

Uno así mató a mi padre. ¿Tendría una historia similar? Y entonces recuerdo a mi progenitor, recuerdo sus sueños y lo mucho que lo amaba y sigo luchando, sigo peleando y repartiendo sendos golpes a quienes lo merecen. Miro a mi padre en las víctimas y una fuerte emoción se apodera de mí.

Soy una Vengadora, ése es mi trabajo: vengar a los inocentes que no pueden defenderse. Sin piedad, sin miramientos, sin pensarlo demasiado. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ese alguien soy yo.

Desato la ira en mi interior.

 **Ira**


	7. Séptimo Pecado

No es una mentira, ni una posibilidad. Es una realidad. Soy el mejor, el más creativo, el más impresionante. Soy el único que puede lidiar con cualquier cosa que me presenten, soy el que captura asgardianos, el que hace posible lo imposible. El mago de la ciencia, el Científico Supremo de la Tierra. Ese soy yo.

Por eso me enferma que tomen más en cuenta a otros que a mí. Por eso me repugna cuando le preguntan a un simple ingeniero sólo porque es más popular. Por eso me guardo mis secretos para mí y me niego a compartirlos, a menos que yo mismo decida que el receptor es digno.

No son capaces de comprender mi trabajo, y no son capaces de comprenderme a mí.

Yo no me equivoco, hago otros cálculos.

Ultron puede ser un megalomaniaco genocida, pero es perfecto y superior en todo aspecto. Y es mío. Si tuviera la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes lo haría de nuevo. ¿Acaso no ha cumplido brillantemente su propósito de llevar nuestra resistencia y nuestra creatividad a los límites más insospechados de la capacidad humana? Y yo lo creé, aunque muchos quieran ese crédito.

Y no lo digo por soberbia

 **Soberbia**


End file.
